


jamie/katee 2

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [9]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

“God, you’re a sick fucker, Bamber.” 

She has to gasp the words, unable to actually speak them naturally. It’s impossible to do anything naturally right now with his eyes trained on her, his voice a low rumble when he speaks. “Hush, Katee.”

She nods, unable to do anything else as she closes her eyes. As much as she might protest, she gets off on this just as much as he does, lying on the bed in front of him, naked and sprawled open for him to watch, her fingers and the vibrator he bought for her moving over her skin. She touches herself teasingly, wanting to make it last, wanting to make him squirm in his chair.

“The breasts, Katee.”

She groans and bites her lower lip and slides the vibrator out, moving it up to run the slick hardness over her nipples. She keeps her fingers moving, playing with her clit as he licks his lips, and she has to bite back another groan, imagining his tongue on her clit, on her breasts. She makes sure that they’re wet, ready for his tongue, ready for when he can’t take any more and has to shed his clothes and spread her further and taste her on his tongue, licking her until she’s begging him to stop, until she writhing at the end of his tongue and begging for his cock.


End file.
